On Cloud Nine
by Mecha Otaku
Summary: Takes place during the FMA movie. Ed gets captured by the Nazis, but when they use him in an experiment, Ed get's sent to Amestris, along with someone who shouldn't have come. warning: CHARACTER DEATH! EDITED originally Title Inside XD


On Cloud Nine

A/N- Now Edited. I decided, that I suck at writing songfics, so I just got rid of the lyrics, and changed the title…Character death warning…

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did, then 1) there would be a extremely CLEAR EdXWin pairing. 2) RoyAi would be a much bigger part in the series then it already is 3) The anime ending would have had a much more creative way of killing off Ed. 4) There would have been more angst 5) Ed would be a bit more emo. If I owned FMA, I wouldn't be having one HELL of a time sitting here writing _fanfiction_ about it…_  
_

An interrogation light blinded his saffron eyes. The young man of 18 could only make out the faint outlines of his captors. As his blurred vision cleared, he noticed the small, golden pin on the uniforms of all the soldiers standing above him. There was the symbol for the Swastika, complete proof that they belonged to Hitler's political group. The group that terrorized the streets of Munich, Germany; the group called the "Nazis". 'Dammit! How the hell did I end up getting caught by _them_!' the Elric thought angrily. Rehtorical question. The answer; obvious.

**Flashback**

The 18 year old ran through the dark alleys of Munich, working hard to not splash in the small puddles on the side of the road. The smallest noise might give away his presence. Edward was on the run from the Nazis, and not just because of the fact that it was 3 hours after curfew began either. After they found out that he was an alchemist and had come from the separate world of Amestris, they had become bent on catching him to find out how to conquer Amestris, which they referred to as "Shambala". 'What a stupid name for Amestris' Edward thought rolling his eyes.

Too late, he reached a dead end. The alley had abrutly ended in the brick wall. 'Shit…' Edward cursed silently. He turned around to be met by a group of uniformed soldiers carrying lights. 'I am so dead…' Edward quickly looked around the small space he was in. Nothing was there that could be used as a, at least, defensive weapon. 'Double shit…' Edward thought angrily.

"Edward Elric, you are under arrest." The leader of the group snarled furiously. And he had every reason to be furious. This…_boy_ had escaped the clutches of him and his troops for months. And now…this time, he was going to get what he came for. He drew a sword and stabbed it at the boy. Edward dodged swiftly. But 2 years of isolation from alchemy and hand-to-hand combat had made him rather…slow at these things such as dodging. The next time the enemy swung his sword at him, he wasn't so lucky. The sharp, pointy object drove through his shoulder. Immobilized, Edward was doing all he could to stay in consciousness. One of the other soldiers smirked, and hit him in the back of his neck.

And thus, Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, was in trouble with the military, yet AGAIN.

**End Flashback**

Edward Elrics saffron eyes portrayed his anger. He was pissed. No, _beyond_ pissed. He was LIVID, **_seething_**. How he managed to get caught by this bunch of _bumbling idiots_ he would never know. He glared at the soldiers, who leered back at him. If looks could kill, he and the soldiers would be in the staring contest of life, determining who'd die a painful, long, and tormented death and who'd be rolling on the ground laughing. Well, maybe the winner would die of lack of oxygen by laughing so much… Edward was winning.

Edward turned from the soldiers to the woman in front of him. "Who the hell are you…And why the hell did you bring me _here_?" He growled, agitated. "My name is not important. But although you don't know who _I_ am, I know very clearly who _you_ are, Edward Elric. And what more, I know that you have useful information about Shambala. So what are you waiting for? Spit it out." Edward was now _beyond_ seething OR livid. He was so damn angry, words couldn't possibly discribe how he felt at that moment.

"And so what if I know about _Amestris_. Not _Shambala_. Get it RIGHT! And If I did know something, there's no way in hell that I'd tell anything to _bitch_ like you!" The last comment earned Edward a shot in the leg. He cringed in pain as the bullet lodged itself into his automail leg port. Of course, the leg wasn't real, but the bullet had hit a nerve cluster in the port. He merely glared at the soldier who did it.

A good imagination was essential for any good alchemist. And it was times like this when the imagination ran free. This time, he imagined countless morbid and gory ways to torture and murder the bastard with the gun.

"If I were you, I would tell me about what you know…" The woman hissed. "Or, do you need another bullet to convince you?"

"I'll take the bullet, thanks" Edward muttered.

"Hughes, shoot. And make sure you hit his _real_ leg this time, _not _a prosthetic. And boy, if only you told me. Then you would have been spared of all this pain…" Edward death-glared at the woman.

Blinding pain. If it had been anyone other then Ed, they would have cried out in pain. But Edward had been in plenty of painful situations before. He merely twitched, although in his mind, he was screaming bloody-murder. "I'll never tell you anything about that world, bitch." He stated firmly. The woman sighed. "Fine. Take him to his cell." Edward was dragged into a small jail cell. The barred door was padlocked shut. Edward Elric sighed as he sat on the earthen floor of the cell…

"You." It was such a simple word, but that 'simple word' made Edward's blood run cold in horror. That voice…it was…

Envy. The sonaric quality of the voice just _had_ to be Envy. The snake like monster came out of the shadows of the cell opposite to him, a maniacal look clearly on his face.

"I wanted revenge against YOU, Edward…and now, I'm GOING TO GET IT." Edward just stared. Obviously, Envy had forgotten about the thick metal bars across both his and Envy's prison cell…Sighing, he drifted off into sleep…


End file.
